HOA: Heroes of Awesomeness
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: When the ultimate evil comes and tries to take over the worlds. Spongebob and others from Nick, CN, and Disney will come together to stop this evil. Will they win? Read and Review. The Prologue is up
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story is going to be epic I was inspired to write this by a series of stories I read on here. Anyway its going to be a group of the good cartoons vs the bad cartoons its going going down here and now.**

* * *

**Heroes of Awesomeness**

**Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants)**

**Eddy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy)**

**Bloo (Fosters home for imaginary friends)**

**Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom)**

**Kyle (South Park)**

**Stan (South Park)**

**Kenny (South Park)**

**Finn and Jake (Adventure Time)**

**Timmy Turner (Fairly odd parents)**

**Ed (Ed, Edd, n Eddy)**

**Edd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy)**

**Dexter (Dexters Lab)**

**PPGs (Powerpuff girls)**

**Thats it for the hero team for now there will be alot more and more the villain team will be called the Dangerous Allaince. Memebers will be said thought out the story this will have Nick, CN, and Disney characters and it will be a blast so I plan to have the first chapter for this story up soon. But for now here is the origin.**

* * *

_Our Story starts with a series of invasions in worlds and Spongebob and other cartoons form a team of heroes to take down the ultimate enemy. Eric Cartman. A boy who formed an evil group called the dangerous Allaince is now planning the ultimate evil plan and now its up to these heroes to stop them._


	2. Heroes Assemble

So here is the first chapter of the story. Read, Enjoy, and Review

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants stood on the podium with all the cartoons in his group looking at him.

Spongebob: Listen I know you have all been going through I hard time and I would like to stay that this is going to be a huge victory for us. That's is if we can all work together to stop the Dangerous Alliance and save our worlds. Now I have plan and that's to recruit others that may be in need and make our group bigger and that way we will be able to take down the evil once and for all.

Blossom: What if they are all evil?

Spongebob: I don't think that will happen. What's important is that we recruit others to help us in this terrible time we're having.

Danny: Spongebob's right we all need to work together and stop this madness.

Timmy: You heard him guys we need to stop this!

Bloo: I say that we get a team leader, Thats me.

Bubbles: But Spongebob is team leader.

Double D: Yeah he's the one who assembled all of us together.

Eddy: That doesn't mean he should be leader.

Blossom: Yes it does!

Spongebob: Enough! Now go use those portals and recruit.

Stan: Right!

Kyle: We need to stop Cartman!

Kenny: Mmmmmmm (Yeah)

All of the cartoons go into different portals while Spongebob watches with tears in his eyes.

Spongebob: Oh, We can do this. I know it.

* * *

The Eds enter Jimmy Neutrons world.

Eddy: Man this world looks lame.

Double D: Oh no the robots have already gotten here.

Ed: NOOOO!

?: Yes they have.

The Eds turn to see Jimmy behind them.

Jimmy: No you guys come to my lab.

They follow him to his lab and they enter to see Billy, Grim, Dib, Gaz, Courage, Muriel, Sheen and Carl.

Billy: Ohhhh Yay! More friends!

Jimmy: Me, Carl, and Sheen are from the same world but as for the rest of them they are from different worlds, All have been ruined by this 'Dangerous Alliance'.

Eddy: Well me and my friends here came to recruit you and join our group.

Dib: Yes I'll join your group and so will my sister.

Gaz: Whatever.

Grim: Yeah lets join this group and take done that alliance.

Carl: This doesn't sound safe.

Sheen: It'll be fine Carl.

A big blast comes and the toons can see Zim, Crocker, and Katz.

Dib: ZIM!

Zim: Dib! Behold the power of the Dangerous Alliance!

Crocker: YES AND WE WILL CAPTURE ALL YOUR FAIRYS!

Eddy: RUN FOR IT!

They cartoons run through the portal.

Zim: You let then get away!

Katz: No you let them get away!

* * *

Bloo and the Powerpuffs are in Spongebob's world near the Chum Bucket.

Bloo: Okay look for recruits.

Buttercup: Got it!

Plankton is flying in a tiny ship.

Plankton: I heard about this Evil Group. I haven't joined it yet but I will! HahahaHahahaha!

Blossom punches the ship making Plankton fall out.

Plankton: Hey!

Buttercup steps on Plankton.

Chowder, Mung, and Panini run towards them.

Mung: HELP! We have no idea how we got into this world!

Bloo: Come with us!

Bubbles: Yeah we have help.

Bloo opens the portal and the exit the world.

* * *

Timmy lands in Phineas and Ferb's world.

Phineas: Who are you?

Timmy: I'm Timmy Turner and I'm here to bring you guys to help stop this evil group.

Phineas turns to Ferb while holding Perry.

Phineas: Ferb I know what were gonna do for a while.

Timmy looks at his watch which is really Cosmo and Wanda.

Timmy: I wish we were back at hq.

The all poof out.

* * *

Danny lands in Naruto's world.

Naruto: Hey I could use your help!

Danny: Me too. Come with me.

Naruto: Right!

Danny opens the portal and they leave.

* * *

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny land in Kids Next Door's world.

Stan: Look at that treehouse!

Kyle: Dude! That's huge!

Numbuh 1: KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!

Kenny: Mmmmmmmm (Look that guy is bald!)

Kyle: Thats not funny Kenny.

Father: Hello Children!

Father blasts fire balls and the three boys dodge.

Stan: This guy is crazy!

The KND come and start pouring water in Father.

Father: AAAAAHHHHH!

Numbuh 1: I'm Numbuh 1 and this is Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5. We are the Kids Next Door.

Stan: Hey I'm Stan and this is Kyle and Kenny and we are here to get your help to stop a really bad group called the Dangerous Alliance!

Numbuh 5: We should go with them.

Kyle: Follow use through the portal.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and KND leave through the portal.

* * *

In the Teen Titans World.

Robin: TITANS GO!

They charge at Cinderblock.

Raven: Take this!

Raven shoots him with a black orb.

Starfire: AAAAHHHH!

She blasts orange orbs, Beast Boy turns into a bull and tackles him and Cyborg and Robin finish him off.

Beast Boy: We did it.

Finn: Hey guys I'm Finn, this is Jake and Dexter, there is this group and they are going to take over our worlds and yours if you guys don't help us out!

Cyborg: Okay I think they might be right.

Robin: Okay titans lets go.

They all leave through the portal.

* * *

Now at HQ Spongebob is standing on the podium with all the others.

Spongebob: Okay all off our worlds and possible many others are in danger that is why we need to all stand together as one.

Chowder: Will there be food?

Finn: That isn't what your supposed to be worried about!

Spongebob: He is right now we all need to stand together. I will assign groups and you must all train along with me and my friends!

Spongebob points to Patrick, Sandy, Mr Krabs, and Squidward.

Bloo: I have to save my friends from those guys!

Spongebob: Yes we all shall save the people we care about and more. As soon as we pass the training you guys will get your teams assigned.

Stan: Okay sweet.

Spongebob: Yes we will all begin our training tomorrow but for now we must all rest.

* * *

At the Dangerous Alliance HQ. Cartman, Zim, Crocker, Professor Chaos, Vlad Masters, Slade, Father, Katz and others villains were gathered.

Cartman: Okay people settle down. Now as you all know we are here to take over our worlds and we are going to do that with all of our power. And there will be nothing anyone can do to stop us. HahahaHahahaha!

* * *

One Month later at the HOA HQ, Spongebob was assigning teams to those who passed.

Spongebob: Okay team 1 will have Bloo, Beast Boy, Dib, Bubbles, Cyborg, and Phineas. Team 2 has Eddy, Raven, Starfire, Blossom, Jimmy, and Grim. Team 3 is Me, Numbuh 1, Danny, Naruto, Buttercup, Sandy, and Robin. As for the rest if you that don't have teams you guys need to stay and practice more and that is when you can join one if these teams.

Billy: Awww.

Spongebob: Practice makes perfect and now teams I need you to go and find more toons that can join us in the Ultimate Battle.

Teams: RIGHT!

Spongebob: Everyone we will win this battle. We are the HEROES OF AWESOMENESS!

* * *

Chapters will be longer and I hope you enjoyed this. Please review until next time. :)


End file.
